Fall Leaves and Homecoming
by Azar443
Summary: Fall is often a time of goodbyes and partings and the coming of cold. But on this fall day, Aaron receives an unexpected surprise that he'll ever be grateful for.


_So I've just heard the most wonderful news today. Paget Brewster is coming back for the 200th episode! I was so psyched and this came to fruition. I decided not to demonize Beth (too much anyway) and I really, really hope you guys like this. Read and review people! I'd love to hear what you think about this and reviews are love!_

* * *

It seems strange to be stepping back in the same house that witnessed the union between JJ and Will. Dave insists that his house, or mansion really, is the only one large enough to host this gathering, though Aaron doesn't know why. It's only the team, their significant others and two little boys that have been invited, and the number of people currently standing around awkwardly in the Rossi mansion didn't even amount to 20 people. Although the Unit Chief has to admit, as his old friend ushers them out into the back yard, that he's glad that he's not the one hosting this little soiree. Too much hassle.

Dave leads the team out to the back yard, giving an impromptu tour to Alex Blake and her husband, who have never been here before. Aaron is kind of glad she's fitting in nicely with the group; the worry that the team wouldn't accept her was on his mind initially, especially seeing how they loved Emily too much to let her go. But leave she did and it's all too often that Aaron finds himself thinking of her, missing her stability and comfort. He's unsettled by how the team seems to flounder a bit, lost just after her departure, and how he seems to have lost more than a friend. But he doesn't go there; he's in a relationship and thinking of a former female colleague who happens to be very, _very_ attractive is treading on dangerous territory, even for a relationship that seems to be quite shaky lately.

"Aaron, are you even listening to me?"

Speak of the devil. He bends to push Jack towards the group, speaking softly to his son, "Jack, go on and follow Henry and Aunt JJ, I'll just be along in a bit." Jack nods and flashes an adorable grin at him before running off to find his playmate. Aaron straightens and turns to the woman he's been in a relationship with for nearly a year now.

"Now's not the time, Beth."

The two of them are standing far enough away from the group, speaking in hushed whispers so that the others don't hear them arguing. Or rather, don't hear Beth trying to persuade him to meet her family. Aaron isn't ready. He remembers how he met Haley's parents nearly a year after they started dating, and even then her parents weren't too thrilled. He also remembers being Head of Security for Ambassador Prentiss, but shakes that memory from his head, not sure why it came up after all this time. After all, he's never dated Emily, and they were good friends at best.

Beth, the brunette who looks so much like his former agent that he wonders if perhaps, there really _was_ something there that neither had admitted to, purses her lips and frowns at him. He wonders why he's never noticed just how _hard_ she looks when she's displeased, a look he's come to be more and more acquainted with these days. He's been doing quite a bit of wondering lately, at whether he's made the right choice. "My parents have been asking to meet you for a long time, Aaron. I've already told them we'd be going for the Thanksgiving dinner, along with Jack."

Aaron stares at her, and she stares back defiantly, as if daring him to question _her_ decision regarding _their _future. He's never known her to be so _controlling_, and he's thinking that maybe he never knew who she really was before they started dating. For a profiler, who's damned good at his job, he's missed seeing the dysfunctional dominant before him. He's missed the dismissive tones in her voice every time he's tried to plead out of a family outing just so she could spend more time to bond with Jack, the arguments they'd get over the silliest things, like the time he flat out refused to buy the bed sheets she chose because Jack was frightened of the butterflies scattered all over them.

"Yo Hotch! Rossi wants us outside, says he's got something to tell us and he won't start till you're here!" Derek pokes his head in and stares quizzically at the sullen couple, then shrugs as if deciding that it isn't his business if there's trouble in paradise. If he's honest with himself, the dark skinned man has to admit that he's not totally at ease with Beth, despite the fact that she and Hotch have been dating for nearly a year now.

Aaron nods tersely and watches his friend disappear from the doorway before turning to speak quietly yet firmly to the fuming brunette by his side. "We'll talk about this later, Beth, but I do _not_ appreciate the fact that you didn't talk to me before deciding." Seeing her open mouth to protest, he cuts her off, not caring that his tone is brusque and he'll probably be entangled in yet another argument with her later. He leaves the room, grimly satisfied when he hears the clicking of her heels across the wooden floor. It's time Beth learns that he isn't someone to be trifled with, not even by someone he cares for.

The scene in Dave's back yard is truly stunning, and if Aaron doesn't know his old friend he'd have thought some professional interior designer had been hired to create a fall wonderland. The yellowing leaves float slowly to the ground, detaching themselves almost reluctantly from the tree branches. A quaint picnic table, large enough to easily accommodate all those present today sat in the middle of the yard, and Aaron could see the wonderful spread of food all over the table. He can't help but idly think that the last time Dave pulled off something this lovely they lost an integral part of the family, and a thought flashes through his mind, that whether they would be losing yet another person today.

If he thinks that Dave would just announce for them to tuck in, he's sorely mistaken. The older man stands before the entire group, something resembling a mix of a smirk and a pleased smile on his face. It appears Aaron isn't the only one curious as to why they were gathered in the senior profiler's undoubtedly beautiful home, and he can see identical curious looks on his family's faces, except on Beth's. The brunette is sporting a look of irritation and disinterest and he wonders, not for the first time, just exactly why she's here. It's not as if she's been explicitly invited, but like the rest of the team outings, she's insisted in going. He's starting to doubt the sincerity of her intentions at this point, and it seems like he's questioning every little thing she's doing or saying, and there's a growing unease in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly the first real relationship he's had after Haley's death seems like a farce, and he's not sure if he's decided on being furious or wanting to laugh at the whole _year_ he's wasted on a borderline sociopath.

It isn't long before Dave's had the entire group shifting impatiently as he stands in front, patiently waiting for _something_. What or _who_ that is, Aaron doesn't know. He only knows that he can't wait to deal with the Beth fiasco and be done with it, preferably with the least amount of fuss for both him and Jack.

Derek, standing near to his Baby Girl, frowns and waves a hand towards Dave, "Hey what's the big deal, man? You said you had this huge announcement for all of us." The older man smirks as his phone beeps and he looks down at the text message he's received. Apparently deciding that he's done with letting the group wait, he clears his throat, clearly taking pleasure in drawing out the tension and expectation of his pending announcement. Aaron can't help but note the satisfaction in the gleam of his eyes, but Dave's face frustratingly shows no telling signs of his impending announcement. "Well I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here today. Don't worry, it isn't anything bad. In fact, I'm sure you'll be extremely pleased to see my surprise." His eyes sweep over Beth momentarily, "At least, most of you will be."

Penelope squeals excitedly, "Wait, wait, don't tell me. You bought us all a car?" Everybody laughs and Dave smiles fatherly at her. "No Penelope, I'm afraid you're not getting a new car. But I promise you, what you'll get will be a hundred times better than a car." He turns to speak to what appears to be a hedge of bushes, and multiple gasps can be heard when a familiar face pops up from behind the hedge.

Penelope and Derek, predictably are the first to rush forward and envelop Emily Prentiss in a bone-crushing hug, and in no time JJ and Spencer are joining in. Dave and Aaron smile indulgently at the child-like reactions of their team, squeals and laughter ringing throughout the garden. The two young children linger about the remaining adults, but Jack who views Emily as a surrogate aunt tugs on his father's pant leg, seeking permission to greet her. With a soft nod from the silent man, little Jack –who's really not so little anymore- runs, no, _explodes_ towards the brunette who drops to her knees and swings the child up in the air.

"Em'ly!"

Emily laughs delightedly and peppers his face and hair with kisses, "Jack! My Jack! How you've grown!" The blonde child beams proudly at her and spreads his fingers, "I'm 10 now Em'ly! You missed my birthday though. Are you really back for real?"

The former profiler blinks a little, but unruffled she directs a sweet smile towards the lovable boy, placing him down back gently onto the ground. "I know, and I promise I'll make it up to you, if it's ok with your dad, of course." It's the first time she looks at him, and as their eyes meet, he allows a small smile to grace his mouth, and it seems she relaxes a little. It's as though she's seeking his approval, not just to take Jack out but also for coming back. And maybe staying.

Keeping her gaze on the stoic man, seemingly ignoring the other fuming brunette by his side, she continues on, aware that everyone is hanging onto her words, wanting to know if she'd be gone again this time. "As for staying, well, that'll depend Jack, on whether I find something to hold me back here." _Someone_. It's the one word she's not saying but it's the one word that everyone hears. Aaron feels strangely warm, and he gives her a slight shrug, flushing a little at the laugh she lets out, almost like she's laughing at him.

Penelope moves, and she surprises Dave with a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. This is better than _any _car or gift you could've given us." The older man chuckles and pats her head affectionately, "It was Emily's idea, Pen; I suggest you thank her." The blonde force of nature whirls around and throws herself again at her dear, dear friend. "Oh thank you Emily, for coming back." Emily lets out a light sniffle and leans her head on the blonde's beaded head, "I've come home, Pen."

Finally finishing with the greetings and hugs and kisses, Emily turns to appraise the new agent, Alex Blake. She offers her hand and a slight grin, glad when the other woman grasps her hand warmly, "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Emily." Emily nods, pleased that her replacement seems to be a nice person. "Likewise, Alex."

Beth is looking at Aaron now, and he ignores the questioning gaze she directs towards him. He's never thought that he'd see Emily again, and she almost seems unreal standing there before them. Her hair's slightly longer, and her bangs are gone and he thinks she's never looked better than before. Emily turns towards him, _finally_, but they don't say a word, all too aware of their friends' presence. What they say is for their ears only, and saying it while there are others around almost seems sacrilegious, so they wait.

JJ nudges Dave slightly, motioning with her head towards the duo that seem somewhat lost in their own world. Their gracious host grins broadly and ushers the rest of the group away from them, towards the picnic table. He guides Beth gently by the elbow, clearly seeing the doubt and jealousy and slight resignation in Aaron's girlfriend. He'd do his part to keep her away from Aaron and Emily's reunion, he owes that much to his old friend.

Said couple stood awkwardly before each other, almost like teenagers who can't find the courage to confess their feelings. Aaron plucks up the courage to speak first, though after the first words escape from his mouth he feels like clocking himself. "Hi." How eloquent.

Emily giggles, and just like that the tension between them dissipates and she smiles at him, "Hi." A burst of laughter bubbles from her, and she moves into his open arms, and finally, _finally_ she's home.

He breathes in the scent that's so purely her, and she mumbles almost shyly that she's missed him. He apologizes for not visiting her, and she waves his apologies away. She asks him, in a low voice such that he nearly misses her question, if he's glad that she's home, and he answers, in an equally low voice, without hesitation that he is, and that he hopes she never leaves again. He promises to talk later, to deal with every stupid little thing standing in their way, and she promises to hold him to his words. She sneaks a little kiss on his cheek, and she laughs again to see the faint blush blossoming on his cheeks. He kisses the tip of her nose in return, and delights to see the joy gleaming in her eyes at the affectionate gesture. And unknown to them, the people in their little group is smiling to see them finally make away with hesitation and excuses not to be together, and one of them is looking mad and resigned at the same time knowing she cannot do anything to stop what was bound to happen. They know, they've all known all along that Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner were always meant to be drawn to each other and that even though it took a little longer than it should have; they're finally whole and home.

And on that wonderful, blissful, melancholy fall day, Emily Prentiss came home.


End file.
